The Lady and the Lizard
by Pterobat
Summary: Shun comes to terms with his feelings for a fellow Saint and how they would impact on Sainthood. A sequel to Mortification. Manga based, the beginning of a ShunxJune, postHades with references and spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lady and the Lizard**

**Chapter 1**

They sat together on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Do you love her?"

Shun looked at him, then out at the water. "W-We're not supposed to think about things like that. We've got a world to protect. Our first duty is to Sainthood."

"Shun, don't be foolish." The admonition wasn't unkind in tone. In it he could hear some of the old Ikki. "Remember what I was, wanting to close myself off from such things? And you have to remember that I was in a similar situation, once."

"I know. And it would be...nice for her to know that I've finally found my brother."

"Heh."

For several days the two of them had been trading their stories of death and pain, after Shun had slowly come to understand that they had no place to go. Hyouga had his home in Siberia, Seiya and Seika could live in Japan, Shiryu had Rozan, but them? They were Japanese, too, but Shun didn't feel any need to go back there.

Ikki had given no opinion either way, and so they both had remained in Sanctuary; there were already many Saints living there, but room for more. And with Athens close by, there was enough to satisfy anyone who wanted to take toys from the modern world, or just to taste it for a while.

But he wanted her here. He wanted to talk to her. "The truth is that I'm not really sure."

"Well, when you are sure, believe that you've earned it. You fought for Athena and justice, and were never lead astray. You are free, and she wants you to live a normal life."

"I understand that."

"Are you afraid to lose me? That if you leave I will be gone again?"

Shun couldn't laugh. The thought made him feel terrible. "Maybe a bit."

"Hm. You say that June lacked faith in you?"

"Athena said that she did," Shun corrected him.

"Then how many times will you face a challenge, conquer it, then go back to believing that you're Crybaby Shun still?"

Shun winced.

"Go," Ikki said, soft but intense. "Trust yourself. Others already do."

"Thank you, Big Brother."

"Heh. Thank yourself, Andromeda Saint. The one who lived where ninety others died."

Shun smiled at him, though knew it was morbid to do so.

------------------------------------------------------

After the battle with Poseidon, Shun had fought the urge to ask for an audience with Athena, thinking that it would have been far too selfish to ask while she was recovering from such an ordeal. But when Athena had made the request herself, he had gone easily enough.

Shun had spoken with Athena as she lay on the great stone bed in the Pope's chambers. She had told him where June had gone, and gave him permission to seek her out when the time was right.

Now she had lent him a motorboat for two, and then one of the household servants from her other life, had shown him how to use it. Athena had pointed out that because of their divine lightness, not even two Cloth boxes would send the boat to the bottom of the ocean, and certainly not one Cloth box and a collection of supplies. She had added that June had joined the final battle in spirit, meaning that she was still alive.

The pulse of energy had drawn him east, to the Dahlak Archipelago which held Andromeda Island. Shun sent out his own Cosmo in return, and while she didn't respond, June didn't seem to be fleeing.

There was fear. He could mess everything up...no, he had to remember what Ikki had said. What he, himself, had done.

June's Cosmo was not on Andromeda Island, but being near his training grounds made it easy to slip into memory, to feel not nostalgic but sad. Without Master Daidalos, the loner, there was no one in operation on the island, making it just another of the many nameless islands.

When June had rescued him for the first time, Shun had asked, "Did he raise you?" It was impudent, he knew, and he'd apologized immediately, but she hadn't seemed concerned

"I was told that I came from a family still loyal to the gods of Greece. There are people like that all over the world, even if they pretend to support someone else, and sometimes they give their children to Sainthood. But they take us early, so we can begin training right away. There wouldn't have been much of a future for me anyway."

"Oh."

"I-I was surprised to see another female Saint without a mask. It was only after hearing your voice that I knew you were a boy."

Shun hadn't been able to help a twist of his mouth. "That happens to me a lot."

"Well, then...just say that we've got similar problems."

That had made Shun sit up, just before he'd winced from the resulting pain. "Huh?"

She had touched the mask upon her face. "Wearing this means that I'm no longer a girl. I've got a girl's body and a girl's voice, but I am a Saint. I must forget the spirit of womanhood."

Shun had turned to her, gripping the mattress and leaning over the edge of the bed to look more closely, before drawing back, apologizing again. "Are you ever allowed to take it off?"

"Only in private." She wasn't allowed to eat with him and the Master, separated in her room instead of in the main one. "But I can see through it and breathing isn't any trouble, so I barely need to take it off."

That had puzzled him, for how could the blank metal eyes see anything? "I-I didn't know. Mitsumasa Kido brought just boys to the Grande Foundation."

Her hands had clenched in her lap. "I hope that I meet Master Daidalos' expectations."

Because there is nowhere else to go? But the thought had disappeared as soon as it came. Thinking of an alternative to Sainthood was like thinking about a life born with wings.

Suddenly she had straightened up in her chair. "Do you know the rule?"

"What rule?"

"If a man sees a female Saint's face, she must either kill him, or fall in love with him. She has to do this, to silence the secret, or to embrace the womanhood which she's let free. To her, showing her face should be more shameful than showing her body."

But what if it happens again? he had wanted to ask. Or multiple men at the same time? It had seemed strange to him at first. The choice to kill seemed too much like a Saint killing for personal gain, which he'd been told was forbidden, and it would deprive Athena of a warrior either way. And to love a man she really did not, but did not want to kill? What if someone wicked removed her mask on purpose?

He wouldn't bother June with all those questions, though had thought, _If a boy who looks like a girl can be allowed, why not just a girl?_

But now he was at his true destination for today. Killing the motor, Shun closed his eyes and concentrated, delicately probing the rocks with his extra senses. Her Cosmo was still open and near. He swallowed, drew in a breath slowly, and opened his eyes again.

Strapping the Cloth box to his shoulders and tying the supply bag around his waist, Shun set off for the cliffs, climbing easily as a mountain goat, stopping every few seconds to check the familiar pulse in the air. He knew this was more out of paranoia than real need, but continued regardless.

It was still hours before he found her, though she hadn't been running, in fact stood waiting in the middle of nowhere. She wore her non-Cloth outfit, which she'd seen him off in. Her hair and sash whipped in the hot wind, the blonde locks almost obscuring her face. Of course her mask was back.

Shun straightened up, watching her closely. He almost expected to be jumped on and clutched, but she kept still.

Shun walked as close as he dared. "June, I..."

"You're alive." She took one step forward, throwing up a little puff of sand.

"I didn't come to ask you to stop. I just wanted to see you again. Sa--Athena gave me permission to come here. She told me where you were, why you left. And I can understand that, I can sympathize, even. But I just wanted to see you again."

"I'm sorry for not having faith in you."

Shun smiled. "It's fine. I needed to learn the same thing. To have faith in myself, I mean. And whatever you want to do here, you can." He dared to reach over and touch her shoulder. "You're a good Saint, June. You wouldn't have made it otherwise."

"Shun, I, I--"

"It's all right. I know."

"That I love you."

"I remember all the rules. I told myself that I shouldn't think about things like that, but I miss you, and now that I have another place to go, I want you to come with me when you're ready."

He took two steps forward and hugged her tightly.

But she gripped his upper arms and gently pushed him away. "What happened to you? Did you find your brother?"

"Oh, um, sorry. There's a lot of things that have happened, but I did find my brother. I want to tell you everything, if you're interested in listening."

"I am. But maybe not here."

"Wherever you like. I don't want to pressure you into coming back." No, he didn't need to repeat that. He'd just told her his feelings on the matter.

As they walked, he noticed that her body was covered with small bruises and scars, and there were stitched tears in the leather, bathing suit-like outfit that she wore. "But what've you been doing?"

"I spent some time on Andromeda Island in our cottage, trying to remember when I hadn't disappointed Master Daidalos, and if there had been any times when I was strong. I have sworn not to wear my Cloth again until I think that I am worthy, and left it where it used to be kept.

"I use the rowboat to get from island to island, but sometimes I try to just swim. Besides meditating, I've tried to get my body go farther than it's ever been, to show myself that I can control my pain, my needs." She stopped, grabbed his shoulder and shook it. "Rites of passage have to_ hurt_, Shun. They have to tear you down and make you into a new person. It's the same thing as when I put on my mask for the first time. It seared--not literally, it wasn't hot or just-forged, but somehow it bonded to my skin, and it hurt."

"Yes," was all he could think of to say. How could he disagree?

"I know that you avenged Master Daidalos."

"It's another one of my stories. I still don't like to fight, June, but I need to hold my own, and not be a burden on my brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Well, half-brothers. Heh. Ikki was the first one who knew; Mitsumasa Kido was the father of all of us."

June stopped, gasped, and Shun was surprised to see her actually put a hand to her face. But, "Who else survived? I knew there were other Bronzes, but nothing else."

He named them, both his closest brothers and the other five. He barely realized that he was walking along the edge of the island instead of going straight down to the boat as he planned, as he was telling her about Ikki's betrayal and redemption, the enemies they had fought, those whom Shun had defeated on his own and with the help of others.

But there was another part of the story. The thought of telling her, though, made him want to pause, to gloss it over or leave that detail out.

"Shun?"

He couldn't do that. "Do you remember my mother's necklace?"

After that he showed her the divine Andromeda Cloth, but did not put it on, merely let the walls of the box collapse, leaving the figure resting on its platform. It had shone almost terribly bright in the midday sun, but somehow felt good to look at.

When they went down onto the boat, she politely refused to take any of his food or water. "I need to find my own. We both know how to survive on these islands, and more difficulty helps make my heart stronger."

Shun nodded. "But about that: I've been thinking on it, too, and I know that that kind of love is different, but I do love my brothers and that doesn't make me weak. It makes me stronger, so that I have something to fight for, to help me overcome my reluctance. My weakness. Couldn't this kind of love serve the same purpose?"

June was looking out over the water. "That kind of love overwhelms the senses, and it makes things unclear. It takes you over in the way that none other can. At least that's what I guess, and Athena seemed to agree with me."

"It...might be true."

"But it's part of the rule, Shun. You fall in love with the man, and it means you're a woman again. No longer a Saint. In the early days they were always stripped of their Sainthood for that, but now sometimes they leave it to the female Saints themselves to sort it out, because there is a chance that Athena won't lose a warrior."

"I know. But Athena has lived for thirteen years as a mortal girl. She's having to get used to things, just like us, and sympathy and human feeling are part of her power. If Athena loves this world, she probably would allow her Saints to fall in love and stay Saints." He was likely blushing right now, but there was no way to check. He should be thinking of how presumptions he was being, how he wasn't exactly sure about June yet, but those ideas seemed difficult to remember.

"Then if we are both weak, maybe we could give each other strength."

"What?" Now he was definitely blushing, and his heart was beating faster, too. "Um. But we also don't know anything about things like this. I want to learn, but to tell you the truth, it scares me a little, too."

"When I think I should, I will come back. I want to learn with you."

"But you can't...you're not allowed in the outside world." It was true. Though those sympathetic to Athena existed everywhere, and the Saints weren't exactly hidden, what with events like the Galaxian Wars, still it was frowned on to bring civilian attention to Sainthood, and a girl walking about in a metal mask certainly would qualify, and her going unmasked wasn't possible.

"Does this mean that you don't want to try?"

"I just said that I wasn't sure. But not enough to stop. I think that I do. I'm in Sanctuary." Yes. It would take a while for the feelings to solidify, but they were beginning to. "But we have to remember the danger in it." He thought of Lyra Orphée, but Eurydice was not a Saint. "I wish...I wish for a lot of things. I wish that I could make a choice without pain, but if I have to choose between Sainthood and love, I'd chose Sainthood."

"As we all should," June said, quietly. "But if she lets us, I'm hoping that we can keep this...if you want to."

"I think that we could."

She didn't say anything for a few heartbeats, then gently took his wrists in her hands, slowly pulled them towards her face, and placed his hands on either side of her mask. The metal was oddly cool on his hands, despite the hot air. Shun swallowed, then tightened his grip just a bit and gently pulled her mask off. A strange feeling was sent down his fingers as it happened, some physical resistance whose source he couldn't see.

June bowed her head a little, eyes closed, then lifted it slowly, opening her wide blue eyes. They were oddly innocent-looking, a contrast to her strong, muscular body, but all of it was June, and that was the most important thing.

They kissed, just once delicately on the lips. Shun looked at her, shyly. It wasn't as awkward as he'd thought. June reached between them took her mask back from his slack fingers, and with no strings or other support, it reattached to her face, leaving it empty once more.

Not at all muffled by the metal, her voice came through. "Someday."

The boat rocked as June plunged into the water. Shun twisted to the side of the boat, gripping the rail, watching as she began to swim away. Perhaps it was another of her endurance tests, to tear herself away so fast. Another way to hurt and improve herself, body and mind both. Until she was ready.

Eyes misting, he fished the ignition key out of his jeans pocket and restarted the motor. For one moment regrets threatened to choke him--he should have invited her back to Sanctuary, at least to see Ikki!--but he swallowed them. He'd done everything he could, and now needed to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lady and the Lizard**

**Chapter 2**

"Shun!"

He stopped, turned. Over that year and a half, many such things had happened, him hearing things for a moment that weren't really there. He'd managed to get his heart to stop leaping at every one, but not from always turning in the direction he'd thought the sound had come from.

The girl run closer, metal heels clicking on the rocks. Her blue Cloth flashed in the sun as she ascended. He couldn't move, not even to greet her. She couldn't be real. Couldn't be.

Time had sometimes seemed to tame that feeling of raw, burning need, but just as often to increase it. Enough of that control remained to let himself simply hug her quickly, though Shun wanted to hold her tightly for as long as he could, to cry and whisper her name in thankfulness, despite the hot metal pressing into his body.

"I'm ready, Shun. I'm ready to do everything that I can."

His mind interpreted it differently, but he pushed that aside. Things like that would come later. June was here, and that was all that mattered. He realized that he was gently stroking her blonde hair. It was tangled and matted and had been cut short at some point, but it felt nicer than any silk.

"Tell me about your life," he said, June still resting against him. "I want to know." What he could tell her about modern life might make her feel sad or jealous, the things that she would never experience. But of course June could bear it. She was a Saint, after all.

"Not yet. I have to reintroduce myself to Athena."

Shun jumped. How could he have forgotten that? "Oh. Y-Yes. All right."

"And I want you to come with me. You're part of this, if you still want to be."

"Of course I do. I've never stopped thinking about you."

"Then let's go." She took his hand, pulling him gently back down the rough rock stairs.

Though as Saori Kido she still had a foundation to run, Athena was in Sanctuary today, residing as always in the temple that the false Pope had claimed for his own.

At the entrance, two of Sanctuary's soldiers were standing guard.

"State your business," the larger one said.

June released Shun's hand and walked forward. "I am the Chameleon Saint, and I request a meeting with Athena when she is available."

"Reason?"

"Tell her that I have returned from exile, and have gained the control that is appropriate to Sainthood."

Both men looked at each other, then back at her. June's story had gone throughout Sanctuary, and they had probably heard of it.

"If Athena wishes it, I would like to accompany June," Shun said, stepping out from behind her.

Though he did not wear his Cloth, both older men knew who he was, and they tensed visibly at the sight of him. He'd gotten used to it.

"I-I'll make sure to tell her that," the shorter man said. "I'll go now."

There was nothing to do but stand and wait. Shun looked over at June. On her bare arms he could see more scars, though her Cloth looked to be in perfect condition. Likely she had donned it just before returning to Sanctuary as she'd intended.

He'd grown slightly less fearful about appearing wrong to others, but this impatience still wasn't laudable. He wanted to show June everything that he could, as soon as possible. Life between missions for Athena wasn't about living on rocks.

Shun grew calmer as the sun moved by. Finally the guard came back. "You have permission to enter Athena's sanctum. Go in reverence and peace."

"Thank you," June said. Shun said it too, at almost the same time she did. They looked at each other, but quickly faced the entrance again.

Perhaps he should be wearing his Cloth. But he couldn't help thinking of her as Saori the friend as well as Athena the goddess, and had visited her in civilian clothes several times. Hard to believe how he had once resented her, scoffed with the others about supporting her.

Being inside of the temple always felt a trifle overwhelming, the huge columns and little else of decoration creating an enormous chamber, one in which his echoing footsteps seemed like an intrusion into its perfect, clean space.

But there was pride, too. As the walls seemed to faintly sing with the loving Cosmo that permeated every aspect of the building, a Cosmo that he and protected time and time again. It wasn't about being boastful, but about being happy to serve it.

Athena sat upon a plain stone throne, her staff leaning against its side. As Shun began to walk across the runner with June, Athena took her staff and stood, walking slowly to the edge of the dais.

"Welcome," she said. Her mien had changed much, becoming stronger and more serious. But it also often changed when she was in company with the five of them. Now her mode was pure royal business, welcoming but also not giving away much.

Both of them went down to one knee, June with a faint metallic sound.

"Are you ready to rejoin Sainthood?"

"I am," June said.

"Do you feel that you now have enough control over your desires to put them above the need to protect the Earth?"

"I do. I am again sorry for any disruption I might have caused."

"And do you still wish to love a fellow Saint, even knowing what might occur?"

Something in Shun leapt up at the words, but he kept still with his head down.

June said, "I vow never again to let my heart overwhelm my knowledge of what needs to be done, and to always put my faith in my fellow Saints."

"Then I have decided to allow you that. Do you have anything else to say?"

"I thank you, Athena, for letting me remain in Sainthood after my transgressions. I hope to repay your mercy a thousand times over."

Still looking at the carpet, Shun heard the sound of shifting cloth, and Athena's voice was closer to him when she spoke again. "And do you, Andromeda Shun, have anything to say?"

He looked up. "I also will also not allow my love and my fear to take precedence over the duties of Sainthood, while not forgetting the power of love as well as duty. It is my hope that together June and I can give each other strength, and overcome our similar weaknesses."

"You've already succeeded farther than many would have believed," Athena said, and Shun saw a hint of a smile as he looked up.

He had to continue, even if she didn't ask it of him. "But I feel that I still have things to do. There were many flaws in our last battle, and I don't just mean the circumstances of my birth, which, as I have said, I don't feel any shame for. It was beyond my control." Some of this he'd said to her in private conversations as Saori Kido. But it seemed right to repeat them.

Athena nodded. "Very well. Bronze Saint Chameleon June, I grant you a full return to Sainthood. You may reside in any of the places of Sainthood, but as a female Saint you are not permitted to enter any aspect of the outside world, save those controlled by the Grande Foundation."

"I understand," June said.

"Then rise, and go as you want to."

"Thank you."

Shun heard June stand, then did it himself. Bowing Japanese-style to Athena, he then turned and left. Neither of them spoke until they were out of earshot of the guarding soldiers.

"So it was just like that," June said. "I'm so glad."

Shun suddenly threw his arms around her neck, stopping just before kissing that cold face. Parting, he looked into her mask. "I want to show you everything. Do you want to come with me? We'll follow all the rules, I promise."

June nodded.

After she retrieved her Cloth box from where she'd stored it, Shun led her to the residential area. It was full of thatched shelters that to the casual eye would have been indistinguishable from the many time-locked villages that surrounded Sanctuary; this was the point.

But the insides of the cottages could vary widely, using cleverly concealed methods to power a few modern devices, and there were even more things that did not need outside power, modern books and soft beds and training weights and other things for play and for work.

Ikki lived in a hut close by, but often he was out. June would meet him soon.

He opened the door. "Well...here it is."

Shun's cottage had two floors; the upper one was for storage, and accessed by a ladder. In the main room was his bed (better to hear commotions and intrusions when right near the door), with a metal frame and equally modern mattress, sheets, and blanket. Much of the stone floor was taken up with small stacks of books on a variety of subjects. June stooped down and picked one up. It was, he saw, a paperback comic book.

Blushing, he said, "I try to read everything that I can. You know, learn about the world." She knew that the Grande Foundation had taught basic Japanese and ancient/modern Greek, and a few other tongues, and basic reading comprehension, math, history, and geography, but the chief focus of the education had been physical. June's had been the same on the island.

"It changes you, you know?" He want on hurriedly. "Even just sitting here and reading books I feel like the world is just slowly opening itself up to me, and there's so much more out there. I make myself read, even when I'm tired."

"I'd...love to do the same thing. Right now I don't really have much of an idea where I'd like to go."

"You can borrow anything you want from me here. Honestly I think...having all this knowledge helps to make us better Saints."

"It might."

"I'll...I'll tell you anything you want to know. I might not be the best teacher in the world, but I want to help."

"We'll both do it, Shun."

"Yes. And, uh, the builders from the village can make another house like this, if there aren't any available. They're...they know all about the things that go on here. Even the female Saints are allowed to go among them."

"I know."

She didn't say it unkindly, but Shun did feel a little stung. He wanted to keep talking. "Have you met my brother?"

"No. But I'd really like to."

Shun explained about Ikki. "He'll let himself be found, if he wants to be. But things are far better now." Again with the repeating himself. What was wrong? "And the others, well, we are still a team, but with us all divided like this, it's hard to get together casually. Athena's become more of a friend to us...to my brother and me, because of what we went through. She considers us to be five, rather than four."

"I see. Well, I'd still like to meet him."

Was she nervous? Who wouldn't be, after the story of Ikki and the Black Saints? But hopefully he'd made it clear enough that those days were behind him.

He left the building while June changed out of her Cloth, making himself stare straight at the door. For a moment he wavered; Athena had given them permission, but after all he'd said, Shun still felt a little fearful.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Though Ikki sometimes seemed to lack affect, and would sometimes spend days in the mountains, doing what he would only describe as "thinking".

Other times Shun could see him sitting on some high place, staring at nothing, wearing his modern clothes or even the light armour of a Sanctuary soldier. He hadn't seen Ikki in his Cloth since the defeat of Hades.

Now he could see his brother sitting on the edge of a high ridge, looking at nothing that Shun could see. It couldn't quite be called staring into space, for on the few times Shun had watched Ikki at this, his brother had always had a sense of purpose to his pose and look.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Shun called his brother's name. Though the distance was far, he could see Ikki turn, stand, then jump down, landing easily despite the height. He strode over to them, quickly but not hurried.

"Ikki, this is my friend June. The Chameleon Saint." As he said this, Shun was struck by something he'd never noticed before: how Ikki resembled Master Daidalos. It was slight, but...the same square jaw, the same long, rough black hair and powerful stance. Strange.

He inclined his head to June. "Well. Hello."

Though Ikki always looked intimidating, she walked up to him without fear. "Shun always talked about you. I'm glad to know that he's found his brother."

Ikki smirked. "Now in spirit as well as body." He turned to Shun. "So, have you finally decided to ask for something for yourself?"

Hoping he knew what Ikki meant, Shun said, "I want to. I think that we can do it. Athena believes it, though she would not to hesitate to punish us if we put ourselves above her cause."

"No," Ikki only said, with no sign of how these words affected him. How could he not have thought of it before? If Athena could forgive Ikki, he ought not to have worried about himself. Maybe it hadn't occurred to him before because it was such a callous thought.

Shun's mind quickly turned away from such ideas, as if in disgust. He should be thinking of Esmeralda, who Ikki had lost.

But regardless of everything, he'd fallen in love with a comrade, practically a childhood friend, and he wanted it to stay that way. He was still afraid, yes, of smaller things besides being distracted from the cause of the Saints and the potential punishment...what if they ended up hating each other? Still there was that want, almost a determination. He'd try to do everything right.

Shun's fingers skittered and trembled through the air, seeking June's hand without taking his eyes off his brother and their surroundings. Finally her fingers snatched at his and they were holding hands, gripping each other's tightly.

Ikki folded his arms. "So tell me about yourself, June, if you want to."

She put her free hand on her chest. Carefully she explained matters to his brother, whose only reaction was to nod slightly. When she had finished, Ikki turned to Shun, "She suits you. We'll be sure to tell the others, won't we?"

"Yes," June answered for him.

There was silence for a while, before Shun worked up the nerve to say, "The sun's going down soon. We should try to make sure if there are any spare dwellings in the Saint's quarters."

Ikki nodded again, and leaped back up on the rocks with superhuman ease. Slowly Shun turned away.

"He seems distant," June remarked.

"Mm. Yeah. I know I should have expected that, but it still hurts to be reminded that the old Ikki is gone forever. Even redeemed he's...lost, somehow."

He was still holding June's hand, and she squeezed it. "Your bond will still survive. And you never know, he might come back."

As it turned out, there was a spare dwelling in the Saint's quarters, not too far from Shun's own. It felt strange at first, to be her teacher, but she learned things quickly and soon asked for her own books to borrow without Shun making his own suggestions.

Shun wondered what the other three would think of her.

_Author's note: Another difference between the manga and the anime is Shun's teacher's appearance and name. A picture can be seen here (http://www.saint-seiya.it/sito4/mangaschede/scheda41.jpg) of the manga version of the Cepheus Saint. Ikki also has black hair in the manga, as has been noted in the story _


End file.
